1. Field of Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate generally to female sexual stimulation systems and devices and, more specifically, to a device and method to apply a biocompatible substance to a female sexual stimulation device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Clitoral vascular engorgement plays an important role in female sexual arousal and satisfaction. The most effective method of increasing clitoral engorgement, especially in women suffering from Female Sexual Dysfunction (“FSD”) is through the use of vacuum. A partial vacuum placed over the clitoris creates negative pressure in the organ and promotes clitoral arterial inflow which, in turn, results in increased vascular engorgement and sexual arousal. Embodiments of a device for stimulating female sexual response that is designed to be applied in the clitoral region are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,733,438 (“the '438 patent”) entitled “Female Stimulation Device,” which issued on May 11, 2004, and which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. The '438 patent describes embodiments of a device that is placed over the clitoris of the user and produces a vacuum to stimulate blood flow and sexual response. The '438 patent also mentions the use of a lubricant with the device to, for example, enhance the vacuum seal. The '438 patent also mentions that the lubricant can be disposed on a body-contacting surface of a flange included in the device.
There are application, manufacturing, automation and packaging difficulties in applying the biocompatible substance to the device. For example, the biocompatible substance can be difficult to apply in an automated fashion since the biocompatible substance can leak, desiccate, dry, migrate, or in the manufacturing process, can be expensive or technically difficult to apply. Maintaining the biocompatible substance within the device provides cost savings and convenience in that it does not require additional separate packaging.